


I love you, daddy

by Clairswonderland



Category: submission - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clairswonderland/pseuds/Clairswonderland
Summary: It's a ds story and......I hope you like it.I wrote exactly what I would like to read as a reader.
Relationships: dom and sub - Relationship





	I love you, daddy

[6:30a.m.]  
The clock rang sharply. Jessica jumped out of the bed, quickly dressed herself up in a one-piece skirt, slightly did some make-up, picked up a piece of roasted bread, ran downstairs and rushed into a cab. Jessica is an innocent 19-year-old girl in her sophomore year. It seems to everyone that her daily life can’t be more regular. She takes classes seriously and has ballet classes on Tuesday and Thursday’s nights. Although she is quite cute and has a pretty face, she is never caught in a relationship. Jessica’s friends always introduce guys to her but she turned them down without thinking. She seems to take good care of her virginity. Even though she is always conservative, wearing too much clothes in hot summers, she has a lot of open-minded friends because of her warm personality. However, no one knows that Jessica has her own secret: She is a sub.  
[7:03a.m.]  
Jessica knocked on the door, dressing her hair. A maid came to answer the door, and led her to her daddy’s room. Her daddy is 20 years old in his junior year, studying in the same school as Jessica. The boy’s name is Ramanand, who is really famous in this school because of his great talent in study. Her daddy was in his bedroom, reading a book. Jessica came in. Ramanand said coldly:” You’re late, my darling. You’re late for three minutes plus ten seconds. And your hair is a mess.” He frowned. Jessica immediately kneeled down, slightly shaking.  
“I’m sorry, daddy.”  
“First drink some water, honey.” There was a 200ml mug on the nightstand. Jessica kneeled to the nightstand. She was asked to fill up the mug four times.   
“Lean on the closet.”   
Jessica slowly moved to the closet and leaned on it. Ramanand took out a wooden paddle from the nightstand beside his bed. Jessica quickly took off her underpants, holding her skirt to let her paddy bottom expose. Ramanand saw Jessica’s underpants and went furious:” You’re acting like a little brat, my darling. Why are you wearing underpants?” Jessica felt Ramanand’s anger, answering fearfully:” Daddy, daddy, you know I belong to you. Today is our first anniversary, and I’d like to dress beautifully for you. I wear a skirt, have you noticed? The skirt is so short and I have to……” Jessica couldn’t continue. She was ashamed and frightened for making her loving daddy angry. Ramanand said indifferently:” I know my girl is beautiful but I don’t think my girl knows the rules.” He went back to the nightstand and picked up a small mental clamp. Jessica’s eyes were full of tears.   
“Please, daddy. Will you put back the clamp? I’ll never wear underpants again, please.” Ramanand asked Jessica to lay down. Jessica didn’t move from the closet. She shivered violently.   
“Daddy……”  
Ramanand held up the board and spanked her hard three times.   
“Lay down.”  
“……How long?” Jessica was sobbing.  
“Five hours.”  
“Please, please, please, daddy. Make it three hours.” Jessica still didn’t move.   
“Six.”  
“Daddy you’re not doing this to me……Four.”  
“Seven.”  
Jessica laid down immediately. “Please, daddy.”  
Ramanand whisked Jessica’s pubic hair, and clipped the clamp to her clitoris. The clamp was cold and hard and caused her great pain. Jessica instinctively intended to reach out one hand to comfort her clitoris but her hand was trampled by her daddy emphatically. Jessica had to clench her fists. She could barely hold back her tears.   
Ramanand then touched her chests fiercely and found out that Jessica was wearing a bra. Jessica was super nervous and explained inadequately:” It’s to make my breasts more beautiful……I’m so sorry for all this……Daddy please forgive me, please don’t be mad at me, daddy……”  
Ramanand took out two delicate clamps from the nightstand, gently took off her daughter’s bra and pinched her nipples with the clamps. Those powerful little clamps caused Jessica great pain. She struggled to control herself not to take them off. Then, Ramanand gave Jessica’s nipple a kiss. Jessica was crying and begging:” Daddy, please don’t do this to me……I promise I’ll never wear a bra again……Daddy please……Please……”  
“Lean over the closet.”  
Ramanand touched Jessica’s lips softly. Jessica understood that this meant she needed to count out the number but couldn’t make a vulnerable scream during the punishment, which was also a cruel punishment. Ramanand asked elegantly:” Shall we begin, my daring?” Jessica was afraid, but there was enormous sweetness in the horror. She said:” Yes, please begin, my dearest daddy.” Ramanand held up the wooden board highly and spanked on her bottom hard. Jessica couldn’t help shaking, counting:” One.” Ramanand kept spanking harder and harder, and after 10 spanks, Jessica’s bottom became red and swollen. Jessica had already bitten the blood out of her lips. She knew this punishment was supposed to be 90 spanks. She had to pay the price for being late. Ramanand kept spanking. Jessica’s voice became weaker and weaker. When Jessica counted” Fifteen”, her voice was shaking heavily, Ramanand knew she was crying. He said:” You know I hate it when you cry. Are you rethinking about your mistakes or are you just begging for my forgiveness?” Jessica sniffed and said pathetically:” I’m sorry daddy. I didn’t mean to do this. I am seriously rethinking my mistakes. Sorry, daddy.” Ramanand continued with no mercy.   
When Jessica counted out “Twenty-one”, she ducked a little. Ramanand noticed.  
“Add ten.”  
Jessica crouched uncontrollably, shivering.  
“Three.” Ramanand started counting.  
“Two.”   
Jessica stood up, staggering.  
Ramanand continued. But after five spanks, Jessica crouched again and craved:  
“Daddy my buns hurt. Will you……Will you keep it down?”  
“Stand up.”  
“Daddy, promise me please.”  
“Don’t make me use whips during the day.” Jessica shivered violently when hearing the word “whips”. She stood up.  
Ramanand aggravated the punishment. After another three spanks, Jessica kneeled down again.  
Ramanand became impatient. He threw Jessica onto the bed, took out a long rough cane. Jessica was sobbing desperately. She could barely look at the cane. Ramanand went out of the room and showed up seconds later with a glass of water.  
Jessica immediately moved out of the bed and kneeled down at her daddy’s feet.   
“Daddy, daddy. You’re so intimate. How do you know I’m thirsty?”  
“Darling you know absolutely clear that this won’t help. Just kneel on the bed. Don’t make me say this twice, or you’ll regret it for a long time.”  
Jessica knew her daddy was determined to punish her this time. She crawled onto the bed and kneeled.   
Jessica kneeled on the bed obediently with her butts lifted high. Ramanand pressed her waist down, put the glass on her back.  
“If the water splits out, I’ll change it to the cane.”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
“How many do we left?”  
“……Seventy-one, daddy.”  
“Keep counting.”  
“……”  
“Fifty.” The sheet sank in Jessica’s tears. Her bottom hurt a lot and her waist was really sore. Her mouth was full of blood. She secretly grabbed the sheet. Ramanand noticed rapidly and spank on her back of the hands. Jessica released the sheet immediately.  
“Sixty-one.” Ramanand was spanking on her most sensitive flesh beneath the bottom again and again. When Jessica heard another spank was going to arrive, she couldn’t help ducking. The water split out. She successfully escaped from the spank but regretted it immediately. Ramanand took out handcuffs from the nightstand, cuffed his desperate daughter, then took out a scaffold.   
Jessica was fixed tightly on the scaffold. Her handcuffs were locked on the scaffold and her ankles were tied up. She couldn’t move at all. Her claret-colored buns were raised up highly. Her daddy put a mirror in front of her. Jessica could see her butt clearly.   
“Daddy, daddy……Let me down please……I love you……Please……”  
Ramanand was fed up with her endless begging, stuck a pink bulbus into her mouth. A few seconds later, Jessica started to drool. She could see herself drooling, and was super humiliated by it. Ramanand spanked his naughty daughter sixty-one times with the cane. The cane was stained by the blood. Jessica was faint. Ramanand took off her handcuffs and released her from the scaffold. Jessica quickly moved out of the bed and attempted to stand.   
“Kneel down. I didn’t allow you to stand up.”  
Jessica kneeled down. Her bleeding butt touching her heels cause her great pain.   
“Thank you, daddy. Thank you for punishing me.”   
” I think you should go study now. You may start to use your leg.”  
[9:15a.m.]  
Jessica was sitting on a wooden chair with a soft mattress on it. The mattress couldn’t ease much of her pain but did help a lot. Jessica’s nipples went numb. Except the occasional pain stimulus, she could barely feel them existing. Her clitoris was constantly aching delicately, which was hard to bear but very flirty. She had studied for two hours in her daddy’s study. She didn’t rest at all and her phone was handed to her daddy. She was reciting biology knowledge and taking notes. She knocked on the table. A maid came in. Jessica said anxiously:” Please ask my daddy, can I use the toilet?” The maid went out. A few seconds later, she came back and replied:” No. He thinks you haven’t studied long enough.”   
Jessica had to continue.   
[9:47a.m.]  
Jessica was trying to hold back her strong idea of urinating. She was suffering but at the same time she felt she couldn’t be more concentrated. She let the maid ask her daddy again for permission. Her daddy simply answered:” I’m working. Please tell my daughter not to be so annoying.”  
[10:05a.m.]  
Jessica couldn’t bare the idea of micturition anymore. She was shivering and adjusting her sitting posture constantly. She begged the maid to ask her daddy again. After a while, the maid came back, holding a landline:” He is on the phone. You can talk to him.” Jessica immediately took over the phone and said:” Daddy, are you there?”  
“Yes.”  
“I want to go to the toilet, daddy.”  
“Did you rethink your mistakes thoroughly?”  
“Yes, daddy. I’ll never be late again. I’ll never wear underpants and bra again. I’ll never cry again. I’ll never beg for your forgiveness again. I’ll never be naughty again. I’ll never disturb you again.” Jessica’s voice was trembling. She clamped her legs tightly as much as she could.  
“What were you doing just now?”  
“I was studying biology, writing down my mistakes and doing my best to endure the feeling of urination, daddy.”  
“Please read your notes to me.”  
“Daddy please. Will you allow me to read them later? I really want to pee, daddy……Please……I haven’t peed today, daddy.” Jessica’s body was trembling hard and she had to put the other hand at her urethra and press it vigorously to inhibit micturition.  
“The quicker you finish, the quicker you can go, darling.”  
“Deoxyribonucleic acid is a molecule that carries the genetic instructions used in the growth, development, functioning and reproduction of all known living organisms and many viruses……” Jessica couldn’t read fast because she was afraid of making mistakes. If she made a mistake in pronunciation, she would have to repeat the word for ten times. Her voice was shivering all the time. Ten more minutes passed. She finally finished reading.   
“Can I use the toilet now, my dearest daddy?”  
“Are you crying?”  
“No, daddy.”  
“You have thirty seconds.”  
Jessica rushed back from the bathroom.  
“Daddy, I’m back.”  
“Did you wash your hands?’  
“Yes.”  
“Please let the maid prove it.”  
The maid touched Jessica’s hands. They were dry.  
“I’m sorry but I’m afraid she didn’t wash her hands at all.”  
“My little girl learned to lie. What a surprise!” Ramanand’s voice was threatening and terrifying. Jessica couldn’t help shaking.  
“Daddy I……” Jessica had no words to explain. She just wanted her daddy to be happy. She knew her daddy liked to keep everything clean.  
“Let the maid take away your mattress.”  
“Daddy……” Jessica was tearing silently. She had learned no-mattress once. Through this whole year she only experienced it once because it was deadly painful. She definitely didn’t want to experience it again.   
“Follow my order, honey.”  
“Please take away the mattress. Thank you for letting me use the bathroom, daddy. Thank you for calling. I love you, daddy.”  
The phone call was over. Jessica held up her skirt, closed her eyes and let her swollen butt directly sat on the cold wooden chair.  
[11:00a.m.]  
It was lunch time. Jessica was starved. She tidied her desk, brought her textbooks, notebooks, a pencil and a steel ruler with her, then ran to the dining room happily. Ramanand was waiting for her. The dishes had been prepared by the maid in the kitchen, which were ready to serve. There were only a mug and a rubber paddle on the table. Jessica stood in front of her chair straightly. She handed over her books to her daddy and said sweetly:  
“Daddy, I reviewed chapter 1 to chapter 3, those are my notes, below them are my questions, and this one is my rethinking.”   
“Please drink the water first, honey.”  
Jessica drank up 800ml.  
Ramanand first read the rethinking page carefully. The rethinking page had 100 sentences. There were 10 mistakes listed on the paper and they were copied ten times. Despite the mistakes which Jessica had mentioned earlier on the phone, there were four more: “I’ll wash my hands after going to the toilet. I’ll never lie again. I’ll never make daddy angry again. I’ll never make unpleasant noise during no-mattress again.” Ramanand then read Jessica’s notes word by word. He circled out some places. After reading, Ramanand asked for the ruler. He said:” You see, the number here’s supposed to be ‘78’, but you wrote’77’. As for your notes, that word should be ’nucleobase’, you missed an ‘e’, and that word should be ‘antiparallel’, you missed a ‘l’. Show me your hands, sweetie.” Jessica was confused and frightened. Daddy usually askes the maid to use the ruler to spank her hands because the maid doesn’t have much force and hands are so useful. Jessica showed her hands unwillingly. Ramanand said:” Count out please. Each hand sixty.” The sound of the steel ruler passing in the air was super clear. Jessica wea barely able to stand because of the force:  
“Thirty-two. Daddy……can I cry?”   
Her voice was so sad and weak but tough, which moved Ramanand.  
“Sure.” Jessica’s pure tears ran down quickly and continually. Ramanand was used to her vulnerable tears, and could ignore them easily. After spanking, Jessica’s hands were swollen and out of control. Her palms were covered with bulging blood vessels. She attempted to wipe her tears, but her hands couldn’t move directly. Ramanand leaned over the table and wiped out his daughter’s tears. Jessica said gratefully:” Thank you so much, daddy. I love you.” Ramanand replied gently:” I love you too, darling. Now come over.” Jessica’s face quickly turned pale. She moved to her daddy’s side slowly, and leaned over the table, holding up her skirt.   
“Please recite the paragraph on page 39 in chapter 1, which begins with: ‘Theory of evolution’.”   
Jessica started:” Theory of evolution is a scientific theory of the origin of species of plants and animals……”  
“……Darwinism is a theory of biological evolution developed by Charles Darwin and others, stating that……? I……I forgot, daddy.” Jessica took up the paddle, handing it to his daddy.  
Ramanand said impatiently:” Darling, this is an easy question. I don’t think five spanks will be enough.”  
“How about seven spanks, daddy?”  
“I reckon ten will be appropriate.”  
Jessica murmured:” But I just suffered no-mattress and……” Ramanand asked impatiently: “What did you say, darling?” Jessica answered cowardly:” Nothing, daddy.” Ramanand spanked Jessica’s butt ten times. Jessica’s butt was slightly shivering because of the severe pain. The red marks of the shape of the spoon were left on her butt.   
“Darwinism states that all species……”  
“All species of organisms have developed from other species, primarily through natural selection, which is also called Darwinian theory.”  
“Please recite the paragraph on page 51 in chapter 2, which begins with:’ Ribonucleic acid’.”  
“……the pyrimidine bases cytosine and uracil, and phosphoric acid.”  
“Honey, you made it all right. I’m proud of you.” Ramanand fondled his daughter’s buns and hugged her from the back. That was one of the happiest moments in Jessica’s life.  
“Now please recite the paragraph on page 76 in chapter 3, which begins with:’ Mendelian Inheritance in Man’.”  
Jessica’s heart beat fast. Her palms sweat uncontrollably. In fact, she didn’t quite understand that theory at all. She also couldn’t memorize its definition well.  
“Mendelian Inheritance in Man is a biology term explaining he fundamental laws of inheritance. Scientist Gregor Mendel proved his theory through his work on pea plants in……? Daddy I……” Jessica had completely forgotten the rest.   
“Which he deducted that……” Ramanand spanked Jessica five times.  
Jessica said weakly:” I’m……I’m sorry daddy but I don’t remember the rest of the sentence. Can you read it for me please, daddy?” Ramanand then spoke out the whole sentence:  
“’Which he deducted that genes come in parts and are inherited as distinct unit’.” Every time he said a word, he spanked Jessica fiercely.   
“Repeat it five times, my darling.”  
Jessica repeated the definition five times. Her butt was hurt dreadfully, sending her the message that she couldn’t make another single mistake. She continued carefully, searching the words arduously:” The offspring consists of two distinct unit one from each parent. The genotype and phenotype of the offspring is determined……”  
“……for instance, using the Mendelian genetic trait graph.” Jessica finished reciting.   
She only made one mistake during the whole paragraph.   
Ramanand comforted his daughter gently. He asked the maid to bring the ointment. He let Jessica who was trembling lay down on his knees. Jessica, when feeling her daddy’s angular knees, habitually started shedding tears and begged humbly:” Daddy please be gentle. Please forgive me, daddy.” Just after she finished her sentence, she realized that her daddy wasn’t going to punish her but to smear the ointment, she was deeply aware of how she submitted to her daddy completely, brushing straightway. Ramanand also immersed in the huge satisfaction of dominating and educating his daughter successfully. Therefore, when Ramanand was smearing the ointment, his movements were softer than any other time.  
[11:50a.m.]  
Jessica was permitted to sat down. She sat down elegantly on the mattress, trying not to moan. Ramanand was going to answer Jessica’s questions. But Jessica’s belly was cooing loudly. Jessica asked meekly:” Daddy, can we have our lunch first?” Ramanand turned her down sharply. He started to explain the questions. At the beginning, Jessica spared no effort to keep up with her daddy, but half an hour passed, her daddy only finished the first question. Jessica was starved to death. She couldn’t help being distracted. The first time she was caught in distraction, Ramanand flipped her head. However, after 10 minutes, Jessica was distracted again. Ramanand was angry, he grabbed Jessica’s swollen left hand, tightly held the ruler and spanked it ten times with all his strength. Jessica was violently dragged back to reality. Her left hand was burning and she couldn’t help shedding tears. Ramanand was going to grab Jessica’s right hand, but Jessica instinctively retracted her hand. Ramanand didn’t expected Jessica to resist, he went totally furious:  
” Show me your right hand, honey.”  
“No.” Jessica’s voice was trembling bitterly.  
“Show me your right hand.”  
“……No. Daddy no.” Jessica was weeping desperately.  
“Twenty.”  
“Please, daddy……Please……” Jessica moaned pathetically.  
“Forty.”  
“Daddy……Please……”  
“Sixty.”  
Jessica, shivering, put her right hand on the table. “Daddy, please. Forgive me, daddy, just this time, please……” She leaned over to kiss her daddy’s hand. Tears ran down his hand.  
“Count.”  
After sixty spanks, the ruler was bent violently. Tears streamed down Jessica’s face. Her right hand was the combination of bluish-grey and purple. That was the first time her daddy being such a ruthless person. Ramanand asked impassively:” Do you love me?” Jessica lowered her head and said nothing. Ramanand continued to answer Jessica’s questions, writing notes for her. Jessica closed her eyes willfully.   
[12:50a.m.]  
Ramanand finished his lessons. Jessica saw all the notes her daddy wrote down, was moved by him a little bit. They finally started to have lunch. Jessica really wanted to eat but her hands didn’t listen. She finally spoke to her daddy fawningly:” Daddy, can you feed me, please?”  
“You’re not a little infant, are you? Besides, what’s my reason?”  
Jessica wanted to say” Because you love me”, but her last self-esteem made her just staring at the food, sulking.  
“Please drink up another mug.”  
“I can’t use my hands.”  
“I’ll ask the maid to bring a straw.”  
“Daddy but……”  
“There’s no room for discussion.”  
[1:30p.m.]  
“What did you learn in your ballet class?”  
“We practiced front splits and straddle splits.” Ramanand and Jessica were at the living room. Because of the unpleasantness at lunch, Ramanand stopped saying “darling” and Jessica stopped using “daddy”. The awkward atmosphere became thicker and thicker. Neither of them was willing to surrender. Ramanand was definitely aware that he was being overly strict, but his dominated pride inhibited him to apologize or even comfort. Jessica was really hurt by her daddy, she needed an apologize indeed, but she refused to say” I love you” and that was a hurting lie.  
“Now practice the front splits on your own. When I come back, I expect your hip to touch the ground.”  
No matter how mad Jessica was to her cruel daddy, she was used to submit her daddy. She immediately started working. She tried really hard to stretch her leg but failed to let her hip touch the ground. A few minutes later, Ramanand came back. Just a glimpse of Ramanand’s discontent made Jessica explain tensely:” I don’t think you understand……The front splits needs hours to practice……I absolutely can’t make it work in a few minutes, right?”  
Ramanand sat on Jessica’s hint leg and pressed her front leg to the floor using his powerful hands. Jessica couldn’t help screaming disastrously:” Daddy, daddy! Please get off……Please!” Her tears shed down and her upper body was shaking.  
“Count for sixty seconds and I’ll get off.”  
“Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy! Please my kindest dearest daddy please……I’m really painful daddy……Please forgive me, I’ll never resist you again daddy……I love you, daddy. I love you……” Jessica’s voice couldn’t be humbler. Tears ran down continually.  
“Just count please, my darling. I also didn’t want you to suffer. My heart is broken too.”  
“Daddy……” Jessica cried so hard that she could barely breathe. She reached out her trembling right hand to touch her daddy’s shoe. That meant her bottom request.  
“I’ll count for you. One.”  
Jessica was so painful that she lost all her strength, simply reclining against her daddy’s thigh, weeping.  
“Fifty-nine.”  
“Sixty.” Ramanand stood up immediately. Jessica was too achy to move. She remained the posture of the front splits for a few seconds. Her inner heart was excited and proud to find out that she was able to make the front splits merely after ten minutes. Besides, her hysterical crying, extreme pain and reluctant submission brought her great sexual arousal. What’s more, her daddy’s strict paternal love made her respect, love, and obey him all the more. But she acted wounded and seemed quite angry towards her daddy. Ramanand knew that his daughter was actually happy, so he didn’t pay much attention to Jessica’s acting.  
“Please practice the other leg, I’ll check later.” Ramanand intended to go out directly, but he changed his mind:” By the way, my cutest baby, I’m proud of you.”  
Jessica practiced the other leg harder on her own. When her daddy came in, her hip was close to the floor. Ramanand sat on her hint leg unreservedly, and pressed on her front leg.   
Jessica started to count.  
“One.”  
“Two.”  
At the first few seconds, Jessica managed to hold back her sneaking tears. However, when she counted “Fifteen”, her tears streamed down again. Her voice became lower and humbler.  
“Forty. Daddy please……” Jessica couldn’t help begging.   
“Forty-one. Daddy……”  
“……”  
“Sixty. Daddy……Are you proud of me?”  
“Of course, darling. You are making me the proudest daddy in the world.”  
“Can I go to the toilet, daddy?”  
“Well, you can go after completing the straddle splits.”   
The controllable urination is a unique erotic game. Ramanand and Jessica found out that by controlling Jessica’s urination, they could both gain tremendous sexual stimulation. This is also the only game which is executed in the pattern of 24/7.  
Jessica worked on the straddle splits right away. However, half an hour passed, she still couldn’t make it on her own. She had to entreat:” Daddy, could you help me with my straddle splits?”   
Ramanand was reading newspaper on the sofa. He lifted his eyes slightly, speaking in a sarcastic tone:” I’m too cruel. Don’t you think I’m the worst daddy?”  
Jessica found her daddy’s sarcastic tone especially provocative. She mumbled:” Yes, you are.”  
Another half an hour was past, Jessica didn’t think she could manage to hold back her urine for ten more minutes. She tried for the last time to force her hip to touch the floor. She made it, but only remained there for two seconds. Jessica kneeled down in front of her daddy humbly and started to implore:” Daddy, daddy. Who is your little sweet princess?” Ramanand was amused by his daughter, and deliberately answered:” I don’t know. Who do you think?” Jessica had already put down her self-esteem and pride and began to fawn: “I think my daddy’s little sweet princess is me.” Ramanand didn’t reply. Jessica was going to throw a tantrum but her bladder could explode the next second, so she kept begging:” Daddy, daddy, don’t you love me? I love you so much, daddy. I’ll never resist you again, daddy. I promise, I’ll never be mad at you, I know you are the best daddy. I’ll always listen to you, daddy. Please?” Ramanand started to smile, but still said:” Not enough, honey.” Jessica knew absolutely what her daddy was referring, but that was really difficult to speak out. She began to play with her daddy’s shoes and said:” I’ll never lie to you again, daddy. When you asked me whether I still love you, I didn’t answer. I certainly love you, daddy. I was in love with you, I am, and I’ll always be. Although you make me hurt, make me cry and make my heart break sometimes, you also make me happy, make me contented, and make me a better person. Your rules are strict and your punishments are severe, sometimes overly severe, and you’re always cold-blooded, but no matter how rigorous you are, I’ll always love you to death. I belong to you, my finest daddy. I never truly think you’re cruel, daddy. I know your every punishment is good for me. Every spank, every whip, every single punishment tastes like the sweetest honey to me. I love you, daddy.” Jessica brushed shyly. No one could resist this confession. Ramanand stood up, trying not to show any of his happiness, and said:” Let me help my princess.”  
Although Jessica made such a moving confession, her daddy didn’t ease little force when helping her make straddle splits. Jessica cried and begged meekly as usual. Her daddy ignored them as usual. But when Jessica curled up her leg, sobbing, her daddy came over and took off the clamps on her nipples. Her nipples turned black-purple and her breasts were extremely stiff. She kneeled down immediately, thanking her daddy for being generous. Ramanand pinched one of her nipples really hard. Jessica couldn’t help screaming. She nearly pissed.  
“Will you wear your bra again, my honey?”  
“No, no……I’ll definitely not wear a bra again daddy. Can I use the bathroom now, daddy?”  
“You have thirty seconds.”  
Jessica rushed back from the bathroom and kneeled down.   
“Thank you for letting me use the bathroom, daddy.”  
“Now, take off the clamp on your clitoris.”  
“Can I take it off on my own, daddy?”  
“Sure.”  
Jessica took the clamp off. Her clitoris was trembling.   
“Thank you so much, daddy. I’ll never wear underpants again.”  
“Link up the urine on it, honey.”  
“Daddy……” Jessica started begging again.   
“Link up or put it back on. Forever.”  
Jessica put the clamp into her mouth slowly. She was going to contain it, but was stopped.  
“I want you to link, honey.”  
Jessica linked up the urine bit by bit obediently.   
“Thank you for letting me take off the clamp, daddy.”  
“And?”  
Jessica didn’t want to say it. She lowered her head.  
“Raise up your head.” Jessica raised her head. Ramanand slapped her in her face fiercely.  
“And?”  
“……”   
Ramanand slapped her again.  
Ramanand was going to slap again, Jessica was slightly secreting white liquid underneath, but she was ashamed to let her daddy find out, so she covered the liquid with her lap.  
“And letting me link up my urine bit by bit, daddy.”  
“You may go study now.”  
“Can I use my leg, daddy?”  
“Absolutely, my darling.”  
[3:00p.m.]  
Jessica was studying chemistry. Chemistry was her worst subject. She simply couldn’t recite all the chemical equations no matter how. Every time she learned chemistry at her daddy’s place, her tears never stopped and she was always spanked or whipped till unconscious.  
When copying a chemical equation, Jessica’s fearful tears flew down. She couldn’t help thinking three hours later, she would have to go to the dining room, her daddy would check on her reciting and spanked her to death, she wouldn’t be able to sit down without severe pain for the next whole week, and if she made some more mistakes which her daddy couldn’t bear, her daddy would take out the whip and whip her till bleeding. She wouldn’t get the permission to have dinner, and she would kneel down beside her daddy and copy the chemical equations thirty times. At that time, she wouldn’t be able to use her hands freely, because her hands would also lose consciousness due to pain. Then, she would kneel and write and cry until midnight. And she wouldn’t be allowed to move unless her daddy said so, if her daddy went to bed early, she would have to kneel in the dining room for a whole night and wouldn’t be able to use the bathroom which was especially unbearable. This kind of circumstance happened some times during the past year.  
Jessica once pissed her pants in the dining room, when her daddy woke up and found out, she was tied up and whipped to death. She was made to link up the urine. She also wasn’t permitted to dine and piss the whole day. She was wearing a urethral clip all day long. She couldn’t piss normally for two days. It was a long time ago, but every time Jessica thought about it, she couldn’t stop shivering.   
Jessica even wore a bra today, although she was super clear that she was going to learn chemistry, and she was late, and lied, and resisted the punishment, and begged and cried all the times, her daddy hadn’t punished her yet. Her daddy must be saving all the punishments for tonight. Jessica couldn’t stop tearing.   
[6:00p.m.]  
Ramanand was waiting in the dining room. There was a short cane on the table. Jessica came to the dining room with her books and the ruler. Her face was chalk white. Ramanand read Jessica’s rethinking and notes carefully, circling mistakes. Jessica drank up 800ml.  
“You’ve got 7 mistakes in total. I’m tired of explaining them to you, especially when they’re all basic silly mistakes. Now give me your ruler and show me your left hand.”  
Jessica knew quite well that if her hands were spanked by her daddy 200 times a day, it was impossible for her to use them in three days. But she made her vow in the afternoon and she did love her daddy. Jessica handed her ruler to her daddy, and reached out her left hand. Her whole body was trembling. She already started weeping.   
Ramanand touched Jessica’s left hand softly with the ruler. The coldness of steel made Jessica trembling violently. She wept harder. She was going to beg but was too afraid to say anything.  
Ramanand put down the ruler and kissed his daughter’s left hand gently. Jessica was thrilled. She was just about to kneel down and express her thanks, Ramanand explained romantically:” Today is our anniversary. I never forget.” He then put everything which was on the table away, and carried out a huge bench of roses.  
“Jessica, thank you for accompanying me for a whole year. I know I always hurt you without second thoughts. Will you forgive me, my little sweet princess?”  
“……No.”  
“Lean over. Where is my spanking tool?”  
“Daddy yes, yes, yes. I forgive you. Let’s have dinner.”  
[7:00p.m.]  
Ramanand had already finished. Jessica only finished half of the dinner. She knew pretty well that her punishment would arrive soon, maybe just after dinner. Ramanand said comfortably:  
“Don’t worry honey. We’ll have our communication time. Just hurry up.”  
Jessica was shamefaced. She hurried up.   
[7:13p.m.]  
“Now let’s first solve your problems in chemistry.”  
“Thank you, daddy. I’ll listen up carefully.”  
Jessica went absent-minded quickly because she always considered chemistry boring. She realized because her daddy stopped talking, simply staring at her. Jessica was frightened. She touched her daddy’s hands softly to ingratiate. She started to bite her lips again.  
“Don’t bite your lips, honey.”  
Jessica immediately stopped biting. She looked down at the table, waiting for the punishment fearfully. But her daddy continued to talk, like nothing happened. Jessica was very grateful. She began to shed tears. Jessica felt warmth in chemistry for the first time.  
[8:30p.m.]  
Ramanand and Jessica was sitting on the sofa in the living room.  
“Let’s communicate, darling. View me as a normal person.”  
Jessica intended to see her daddy as a normal human-being but failed. She could only see her daddy.  
“So, do you have any complaints towards me?”  
“……No.”  
“Please feel free, darling.” Ramanand hugged his daughter gently. Jessica cried on his shoulder.   
“Why are you crying, honey?”  
“Because I love you and I feel extremely lucky to meet you, and have you to be my caring daddy.”  
“Don’t you think I’m too ruthless?”  
“Sometimes, but I can bear it.”  
“Why are you always crying, darling? To be frank, I find your tears not only fake but also annoying. Could you stop crying the next time?”  
“I’ll try, daddy. It’s like a habit. I always want to cry when I’m with you and I can’t help it. But I promise you, I’ll try.”  
“Does it mean I’m so scary?”  
“Daddy, to be honest, I usually reckon you scary. But I like you to be scary and I didn’t cry because of this. I cry because I’m so contented and don’t know how to express it.”  
“Do you think I need to be gentler?”  
“……No, daddy. You’re the finest.” Jessica really wanted to say “Yes” but she was afraid to make her daddy feel guilty. She was able to bear it anyway.  
“Just lay down on my legs and take a nap, OK?”  
[9:23p.m.]  
Ramanand didn’t want to wake the little princess up. She was sleeping soundly. He nearly bedded her, but felt that his princess had run off from so many mistakes and he would have to punish her. Besides, he was afraid that he actually fell in love with this naughty girl. Thinking of this, he poked his daughter’s neck.   
Jessica was in a daze and a bit angry.   
“It’s time to guide, my princess.”  
“No, daddy. It’s not the time. I need to sleep right now.” Jessica answered frustratedly.  
Ramanand pinched her butt fiercely.   
“Daddy, daddy, please guide me please.” Jessica woke up totally.   
Ramanand released her butt and took her to the basement.  
Before going into the basement, Jessica begged: “Daddy will you be gentle, please?”  
“My princess, when will you shut up your mouth?”  
“Have you cleaned up?”  
“Yes, daddy.”  
Jessica was asked to lay down on the ground, naked. Ramanand teased her body leisurely with his fingers. His finger circled around her delicate nipples, crawled on her soft belly, curled up her pubic hair and reached her vagina. He teased her vagina with his finger gently, and tickled her prostate. Jessica started to pant lightly. Ramanand then put two fingers inside, Jessica started to tremble. He then stuck three fingers inside, Jessica was just about to cum, but Ramanand stopped. This process was proceeded several times. At the last time, Jessica pleaded: “Just give me! Daddy, Please.” But Ramanand stopped and helped her up. He stuck an anal plug in her anus and put a vibrator in her vagina.  
“Considering you’ve made so many mistakes, let’s go K9. First, let’s do some exercise.”  
Jessica hadn’t had time to beg. Ramanand stuck a bulbus into her mouth.  
“Let’s exercise walking first, shall we?” Jessica didn’t want to move. She looked at her daddy sadly. Ramanand took a whip in his hand. He smashed at the floor violently, which made a sharp and scary sound. Jessica started walking like a dog. She wasn’t allowed to use her knees because that would reduce the level of difficulty of carrying the vibrator. She used her hands and feet to crawl, and wasn’t allowed to drop the vibrator. Jessica had to let her vagina stay tight and put full strength to control the vibrator. The vibrator was vibrating softly but it was still really difficult for her vagina to hold. Every time she stopped crawling; her daddy smashed the floor. After a while, Jessica felt extremely tired. Her saliva was everywhere. If it was during the day, Jessica would have stopped and begged her daddy, but she was at the basement, she knew that in the basement, she was only her daddy’s slave, not his princess. After two more minutes, she had to stop. Ramanand whipped the floor. Jessica shivered, but didn’t move. Ramanand then whipped on her body, but didn’t exert all his strength. Jessica shivered harder, but still didn’t move. Ramanand was humiliated. He whipped at his doggy unreservedly for several times. Jessica’s body was burning. She continued to crawl. After then, every movement she took was a severe punishment to her. Her waist and leg were trembling badly. Although the basement was cold, she was sweating. A few more minutes later, just before Jessica fainted, her daddy took away the vibrator. Jessica fell on the ground. The whip fell on her body again. She shivered and kneeled down humbly.   
Ramanand took off the bulbus. Jessica said ambiguously:” Thank you, daddy.” But Ramanand slapped in her face and said coldly:” Please talk like a dog.” He was used to be polite. Jessica hesitated a bit and barked: “Woof, woof.”  
Ramanand tied up his doggy’s hands and feet using a rough hemp rope. He then put an electrical collar on its neck, and connected the collar to his ankle with a thin but powerful chain. He patted its head and said: “Shall we begin, my doggy?” Jessica nodded: “Woof.”  
Ramanand stuck his penis into Jessica’s mouth. Even though Jessica was really tired, she didn’t want to let her daddy down, so she sucked his dick teasingly and concentratedly. After several seconds, Ramanand started to have an erection. He applied some lubricant to the vagina carefully, and stuck the thick penis to the vagina violently. Jessica’s vagina, because of the exercise, had already been expanded. Ramanand stuck in deeply and took out shallowly for several times. He grabbed Jessica’s breasts fiercely. Jessica’s whippy breasts and nipples were still a bit stiff because of the clamps, which was the best. Ramanand came rapidly. He could barely control his penis. Jessica’s prostate was squeezed by her daddy’s tumescent penis, and was about to come too. She moaned erotically, which made Ramanand’s penis more aroused. The chain scraped on the floor and caused magnetic sound, which made the atmosphere more sexual. Ramanand completely sank in the great orgasm, but still hadn’t lost consciousness. He ejaculated out of Jessica’s vagina. Ramanand didn’t want Jessica pregnant in college. Besides, although Jessica’s pregnancy would force them to get married, which was exactly what Ramanand deeply wanted, he still didn’t want their baby to be created in such a way. Jessica felt disappointed because her daddy always ejaculated outside her body. She personally guessed that was because her daddy considered her dirty.  
They were both tired at the moment. Ramanand untied Jessica’s limbs and brought her a bowl of water. Jessica linked it up contentedly. Ramanand drunk up a glass of champagne and smoked a cigar.  
Ramanand went to the bathroom along with Jessica crawling beside him. Jessica, kneeling beside the toilet, barked humbly. She pointed at the toilet then at her bottom. Ramanand just took her back to the basement.  
Ramanand led Jessica to the deck chair. Jessica knew the deck chair meant wax dripping. She was burnt badly when she was very young. The scars healed basically when she grew up, but she was mentally extremely afraid of the burning stuff. She hadn’t told her daddy before. She was worried that her daddy would detest her because of her imperfectness. Ramanand only knew she was always unusually frightened by wax.   
When Jessica was on the way to the deck chair, she stopped, kneeled down and barked meekly. Jessica knew this wouldn’t work but she only wanted to put it off even for a second. Ramanand pulled the chain fiercely. Jessica was suffocated, but still didn’t move. Ramanand was furious. He turned on the collar and let it give her a great electrical shock. Besides great pain, Jessica felt that she was leaking urine, she found it embarrassed so she moved forward quickly.   
Ramanand cuffed her fixedly on the deck chair. Jessica was barking annoyingly again. Ramanand gave no response. Jessica was crying. She started to talk: “Daddy, daddy, let me down please……” Ramanand could bare his insubordinate doggy no more. He put two toothpicks between its lips and clipped a broad clamp on its tongue. As long as Jessica tried to gathered her lips together, the toothpicks would prick her hard. Her saliva was coming out of her mouth again. She was secreting tears continually. Ramanand lit up a cryogenic candle. Jessica’s eyes were full of horror. Her lips were bleeding. Ramanand said: “Please count to thirty. If you stopped counting, I’ll have to do this again.”   
The wax oil was dropping inexorably. Jessica kept counting numbers vaguely. Her saliva wet her neck and hair. Her breasts were shaking continuously because of pain and fear, which were the only part of the body she could move. She was trying really hard not to urinate. The heat stimulated her bladder. After thirty drops, Jessica could finally be able to kneel on the floor. Ramanand asked ironically: “Did you evolved to human-being just now?” Jessica shook her head, barking. Ramanand continued to humiliate: “Don’t you think I’m the most successful biologist? I changed a dog to a lively human-being simply by fixing it on a deck chair! I have no idea what should I call you now. A dog? Or a person?” Jessica was trembling and barking. She kowtowed on the ground obediently, praying her daddy could take off the toothpicks. Ramanand whipped her severely until her back was full of lash mark and some of them were bleeding. Jessica was trembling and barking the whole time. She didn’t even try to duck and didn’t beg for forgiveness, which made Ramanand satisfied. He let Jessica raised her head. Her mouth was full of blood and the toothpicks were sanguine. He took off the toothpicks but left the clamps. Then he offered her a bowl and a glass of water to spit out the blood and clean her mouth. Jessica kissed and linked Ramanand’s shoes respectfully.   
Ramanand took Jessica to the bathroom. Jessica squatted on the toilet and released her urine disgracefully. But just after a few seconds, Ramanand pulled the collar. Jessica barked and didn’t move. Ramanand turned on the electricity of the collar and switched it to a higher level. Jessica’s legs went strengthless for a short while and nearly fell into the toilet. Jessica had to hold back the urine painfully and moved down the toilet.   
Jessica was told to drink up 600ml water. Ramanand stuck vibrating beads inside her anus. He tied up his doggy on the whipping rack, and clipped her nipples with the clamps. Jessica was confronting her daddy. She was relieved because her back was badly hurt just now and was really thankful to her daddy’s mercy. She barked softly. Ramanand then covered her beautiful eyes with an eyeshade. They both knew, that’s the real beginning.  
[9:55p.m.]  
“Let’s count your mistakes, shall we?”  
“Woof, woof.”  
“You may evolve now.”  
“Daddy, I’m so sorry for today.” Ramanand flogged her with a long thin whip. The whip was extremely powerful that blood was coming out. Jessica shook sorely, sniffing her nose.   
“Please tell me the mistakes, honey. You’ll decide the punishment.”  
Jessica freaked out. Usually her daddy punished her 15 whips (which was once supposed to be 10 but after she begged the number was added) for one mistake, but this time, he just said the punishment depended on her, which meant exactly that the punishment would be more.   
“Firstly, I shouldn’t be late, daddy.” The vibrating beads were rubbing Jessica’s anus. She felt itchy.  
“What do you think of it?”  
“I think it’s terribly wrong and……20 whips. Is that okay, daddy?”  
“I think so yes.” Ramanand whipped her unreservedly. The red lash marks appeared immediately.   
“Thank you, daddy. Secondly, I shouldn’t wear underwear.”  
“What do you think?”  
“……Make it 30.”  
“……”  
“Thank……you, daddy. I……I shouldn’t disturb you……I……I’m sorry.” That was the sixth mistake and Jessica was going to faint. Although her body wasn’t bleeding much but the lash marks were everywhere. She added so much more whips by herself because she thought that would make her daddy forgive her quicker. Ramanand was actually hurting himself but he couldn’t save his strength before Jessica fainted. That was his dignity.   
Ramanand took off the vibrating beads and let off his daughter. Jessica felt on the floor but immediately turned into kneeling. Ramanand explained:  
“I think maybe we could do this early before finishing your punishment. At that time, I doubt you can feel anything.” Jessica was grateful that her daddy let her off earlier.   
Ramanand applied some lube at Jessica’s anus, and stuck his excited soldier into the secret garden deeply. He was totally turned on by the whipping and the lash marks left on her body. Jessica was exhausted physically but at the same time erotic spiritually. She was sexier when she was wearing scars.   
Ramanand was going to cuff his prisoner. Jessica, kissing his shoes, asked reverently:   
“Daddy, could you punish my back please?”  
“Sure, if you demand it.” Ramanand was depressed. He knew his daughter’s back was a mess. He didn’t understand why she was demanding this. She was supposed to be begging now.  
“Thank you, daddy.” Jessica was secretly wanting her daddy seeing the horrible situation of her back, and would worry about her then reserve his strength.  
“I should wash my hands, daddy.”  
Ramanand closed his eyes and flogged her really hard. The scars which were just going to recover were bleeding again. Her whole back seemed to bleed. Jessica passed out.   
“I……I shouldn’t……” Jessica wasn’t be able to finish the sentence. She lost all her consciousness.  
Ramanand, realizing her coma, released her immediately and took her to the bed. He took off the collar, the clamps and the eyeshade. Jessica’s neck was imprinted by the collar deeply. The clamps were stained with sweat and blood. The eyeshade was all wet. Ramanand felt guilty but couldn’t do anything to make it up. He then cleaned her body with a towel. The towel became crimson. Ramanand bedded his dearest daughter carefully and slept next to her. He wasn’t able to sleep at once. He felt so guilty. He finally fell asleep when the sun was about to rise.  
[3:03p.m.]  
Ramanand woke up contentedly. He said softly: “Where are you, my honey?”   
“Good morning, daddy.” Jessica was kneeling beside the bed. Ramanand went sober right away.   
“Darling, what are you doing?”  
“Daddy……I was awake at eight and wanted to urinate badly. I don’t think I have the right to wake you up, daddy. You toiled away last night. You deserve a good sleep. Therefore, I attempted to wait until you get up but you seem to be sleeping sounder and sounder. I promise I tried my best to endure but I really didn’t want to dirty your sheet and it was ten. I……I had to go to the toilet……And I has been kneeling since then. Will you forgive me, daddy?”  
“Please don’t be silly, sweetheart. Stand up please and let me check your injury.”  
“I love you so much, daddy.”

Appendix:   
[Schedule for my princess] (weekend)  
7:00a.m. arrive at daddy’s house (late for 1minute= 30spank)  
7:00-11:00a.m. study  
11:00a.m.-12:30p.m. check on study results (1 writing mistake= 20 spank on each hand, 1 reciting mistake= 5 paddle spank)  
12:30-1:20p.m. lunch   
1:20-2:30p.m. ballet  
2:30-6:00p.m. study   
6:00-7:30p.m. check on study results   
7:30-8:20p.m. supper   
8:20-9:00p.m. communication   
9:00-10:30p.m. guide   
10:30p.m. rest

[Schedule for my princess] (some Wednesday)  
5:00p.m. arrive at daddy’s house (late 1minute=40 spank)  
5:00-6:00p.m. read out your rethinking  
6:00-8:00p.m. punishment  
8:00-9:00p.m. supper  
9:00-11:00p.m. study  
11:00p.m. rest

[Rules for my naughty girl]  
1\. Safe word: cactus  
2\. Never lie   
3\. Never cry or beg during punishment   
4\. Never piss your pants   
5\. Never wear underwear 

[Jessica’s rethinking] (each sentence was copied ten times)  
1\. I’ll never be late again.  
2\. I’ll never wear underpants and bra again.  
3\. I’ll never cry because of the clamps and spanks again.  
4\. I’ll never beg for daddy’s forgiveness again.  
5\. I’ll never be naughty again.  
6\. I’ll never disturb daddy again.  
7\. I’ll wash my hands after going to the toilet.  
8\. I’ll never lie again.  
9\. I’ll never make daddy angry again.  
10\. I’ll never make unpleasant noise during no-mattress again.  
11\. I’ll never cry during spank again.  
12\. I’ll never ever resist daddy again.  
13\. I’ll never run from punishment again.  
14\. I’ll never be angry at daddy again.  
15\. I’ll never sulk again.  
16\. I’ll never make excuses for my mistakes again.  
17\. I’ll never be reluctant during ballet practice again.  
18\. I’ll never beg to go to toilet again.  
19\. I’ll never cry when reciting chemical equations again.  
20\. I’ll never resist learning chemistry again.  
I love you, daddy.


End file.
